


Idiots!

by werewolfsaz



Series: Who Is She? [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is exasperated, Danny's sister is cool, M/M, Steve is a giant idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess glanced from one to the other and rolled her eyes.<br/>"Just fuck and get it over with, would you? The sexual tension is killing me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!! So so sorry its taken so long for this. Writers block is a bitch. Comments are very nice so leave as many as you like :D  
> Enjoy

Danny and Steve started talking at the same time. The SEAL began apologising profusely, begging Danny to listen, to understand. The blond, on the other hand, began yelling about how stupid, inappropriate and idiotic Steve was. Jess glanced from one to the other and rolled her eyes.  
"Just fuck and get it over with, would you? The sexual tension is killing me."

They both froze, eyes cutting sharply to her, identical expressions of shock on their faces. Laughing at their goldfish expressions, Jess just hugged Danny tighter, smugly satisfied.  
"You know my name," Steve blurted, her earlier words finally registering.  
"Of course. Danno talks about you all the time. You're just as he described you. Tall, gorgeous, stunning eyes, interesting ink, ripped.... Yup, just as I pictured."  
"You said I was gorgeous?" the dark haired man demanded, turning to Danny. 

The blond blushed, glaring at his twin, hands waving as he desperately tried to to change the subject.  
"Well, I mean...Everyone thinks you're gorgeous, McGarrett! I just mentioned it in passing."  
"No," Jess interrupted. "It was the topic of many conversations. Now, if you two are not going to do the nasty right now, can we please get out of here? I'm shattered."  
Danny instantly grabbed her bags, moving towards the exit again, shooting a hard look at Steve.  
"This isn't over, McGarrett. We'll talk about it later."

***  
Steve slapped the tuna on the grill, watching it intently. Anything so he didn't stare at Danny. His partner was playing in the shallows with Gracie. The setting sun caught the water droplets on his bare skin, the gold of his hair, it shadowed the dips and swells of his impressive muscles.  
"Tissue?" a quiet, amused voice offered. Jess was sat in one of the deck chairs, black skull bikini revealing even more tattoos down her torso.

"Pardon?" he answered, confused.  
"To wipe away the drool," she laughed, flicking her hair back. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
Steve smiled back. He had to admit, over the last few hours, he'd grown fond of the small woman. She had Danny's quick wit, sharp humour but lacked his cynicism. They had shown up on his doorstep with Grace in tow, the morning after the airport incident. Danny had brushed passed Steve, treating the house as his own, barking that Steve better get the grill going because the fresh tuna steaks had cost a fortune.

The day had been spent laughing, arguing good naturedly and getting to know Jess Williams better. But the elephant in the room, the declaration of love, had been firmly ignored. Now Jess watched her brother with fondly bemused eyes.  
"He really is an enormous idiot," she sighed. "Every phone call, every email, they've all been about you. Well, you and Grace. I know how he feels even if he doesn't. Don't give up on him, Steve."

Before the tall man could answer Danny and Gracie came running up the beach, yelling for food. They ate in comfortable silence, Grace and Jess sitting close together, giggling quietly. Danny's eyes kept flicking to Steve then back to his plate, a small frown on his face. The Kono voice was back, demanding Steve just launched himself across the table, claiming Danny's mouth in a hard kiss. The Chin voice advised caution. Really, really crowded head space.

"Well, my charming niece and I are you going to retire for the evening. We have plans for movies, nail polish and boy talk," Jess stated suddenly, leaping to her feet. Grace jumped up with her, beaming at the two men. Danny stood slowly, reaching into his pocket for the keys. He frowned. Jess held up her hand, the car keys dangling from her fingers.  
"You little pick pocket," Danny gasped, laughing. Before he could even move the two girls had rushed off. The roar of the Camero's engine signalled their departure.

"I think that was my sister's unsubtle way of leaving us to talk," the blond huffed. Steve suddenly felt very vunerable and exposed. Danny's bright blur eyes locked onto his hazel ones, heat and concern vying for dominance.  
"Let's go inside," the SEAL murmured, gathering the plates. Danny helped, carrying the glasses and cutlery.   
"I think I'm gonna need a beer for this," Danny chuckled nervously.

They settled on the couch, eyes front, each holding a Longboard by the neck. Steve had so much he wanted to say but the words jammed in his throat. He turned to Danny just as the blond turned to him. They gazed at each other for a few seconds.  
"Fuck it," Danny snarled, lunging forward, slamming his lips against Steve's.


End file.
